Chances
by MsRween4
Summary: Hermione moved to Forks to start a new life.Edward is a mess after losing Bella.What will happen when both of them meet?Will the consequences be deadly or will it be a second chance for both?HermionexEdward.Sounds better than the summary,pinky swear. S
1. New Life Sucks

**A/N: So, this chapter is for a friend of mine, who gave me the idea for this FF. This chapter was written years ago, originally for other FF but then I found this chapter the other day and decided to make a new story out of it.**

**Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight. What a shocker, right?**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Are you serious about this Mia?"

Harry looked at his best friend's face for any signs of humour but he didn't see any. Instead, she smiled warmly at him.

"Yes Harry, I've been planning to do this since I finished creating the new potion for the ministry a week ago."

"Have you discussed this with Ron?"

Hermione shifted her gaze on the old grandfather clock beside her.

Harry sighed. "You haven't, have you?"

"No, but I'm sure that he will respect my decision." Ron Weasley has been her boyfriend from their last year at Hogwarts. She was very sure that Ron will understand her decision.

"I don't know, Mia. I really think that you should go and discuss this with Ron. Or maybe if you want, I could asked Ron to meet us here and discuss about this"

Hermione's expression harderened. "Are you saying that I can't afford to make my own decision? That I have to asked for both your and Ron's _permission_ to do something? For God's sake, Harry, I'm a grown adult. I can think for myself and I have decided to move to the muggle world regardless what _you_ or _Ron_ said."

"Mia, please reconsider your decision. If you move from here, then we won't see each other as much as we do now. "

"I know that, Harry. But I just need some time for myself. I haven't got any rest since before the war. I just finished the potion and I'm really exhausted. I really need some time for myself. You know, try to get away from all... this and I also need some time to mourn for my step-sister. You know she's died 3 days ago in an accident and I didn't even go to her funeral because I'm too busy. So just please, Harry, please try to understand me."

Harry looked at his best friend. He does admit that she doesn't have enough time for herself at all. He mean, look at her, she looked so disorientated. She looked like somebody who doesn't have their own life. She kept working and helping other people without thinking of herself.

She does need some time for herself but why did she decided to move away from here? He'll agree if she's just going for vacation anywhere or even resting at home without doing any work at all but this? What's more is that she has made this decision without discussing with Ron. He'll be furious for sure.

"I do, Mia. But I still reckon that you discuss this with Ron"

Hermione just stared at Harry. Then she shook her head and stood up slowly. "That's it, Harry. I've made my decision and not you _or_ even Ron can change it."

"But Ron..."

"Stop treating me like a child, Harry. Do not tell me what to do because I can think for myself. I'm not a child anymore. I do not_ need _your permission to do anything."

"But Mia..." Harry stood up and tried to stop Hermione from leaving.

"Goodbye Harry" She gave Harry a smile and apparate herself from Harry's house before Harry could grab her.

Harry looked at the spot where Hermione stood just seconds ago. He sighed. He sat on her sofa and slowly closed his eyes and takes a deep breath. _Maybe, just maybe Mia's decision to move to the muggle world to have some time for herself is the best decision for her. _

_Yeah, maybe. Maybe._

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione watched as the dead leaves gracefully fall onto the ground. The sky was very blue and clear. It was a nice day. She should go outside and do something. Instead, here she was, sitting beside her window in her living room at her new double storey house that her parents gave. She watched as a group of kids having fun at the park across her house. _I hope I can be like them, having fun without any care in the world. _Hermione sighed. _I really wish that. _But she knows that it won't happen. Not with all the problems she's having

It's been a month since she moved here, to Forks. It's also been about a week since she talked to Harry and Ron, _if_ you can call those a talk. Hermione shrugged and everything flashed to her mind once again.

(Flashback)

"How could you do this to me? I thought you love me!" Ron Weasley shouted.

His face was as red as his hair. How could Hermione do this to him? How could she even thinking about leaving him? What angered him the most is that he had to hear about Mia's plan from Harry. He felt betrayed. He is Hermione's boyfriend and _he_ should be the first to know everything concerning Hermione, not Harry or anyone else.

"I do love you, Ron. It's just I need some time away from everything here." Hermione sighed. "I need a little time for myself."

"Time? You need _some time_ for yourself? Then what do you call all the times you've been locking yourself in the room doing the potion? You're so selfish, Mia"

"That was for the ministry, you know that and I was doing work, not relaxing."

"Work _is_ your style of relaxing, Mia. I know you. You love to do all the working. You said it make you feel relaxed."

Hermione started to feel annoyed. "That was before the war, Ron. This work was different. You didn't know how pressure it was to have everybody depending on yourself. I didn't enjoy myself at all throughout the making of the potion. You should know that better than anyone!"

Ron rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, I'm _sure_ it's very difficult for you to do the work with all the attention you get from everyone. It must be a good feeling when you know everyone is counting on you, right? I mean, I'm not surprised. Knowing you, I know you like it when people go to you and ask for your help."

_Patient, patient. _She kept telling herself. _Take a deep breathe. He is just being a jerk. _"You really don't understand me, do you Ron?" Hermione feel something break in her. She thought of all people, Ron would be the one who understand her the most. Apparently, she thought wrong. She tried her best to hold the tears that threatened to come out. After the war ended, she has been busy creating new kind of potions that can help the ministry to capture some of the Death Eaters that have escaped.

Sure, she did finish those potions a week ago but she still has not any time to relax. She's been spending times with Harry fighting and catching some of the remaining supporters of Voldemort. Ron wasn't with them because he's been busy with his Quidditch practices. Ron had joined the Cannon team right after the war ended. Harry, on the other hand, decided that he would remain as a Auror. At the same time, she had to handle her sister's death in an accident. It has been hard for Hermione.

"I do understand you, Mia. I really do but I think it's _you_ who doesn't understand me. I've been your boyfriend for about 3 years now. You should be spending time with me but no, you were always busy with your work for all its worth and you forget about me. Now that I think about it, Harry must be spending more time with you compared to me, am I right? Do you know how I feel about that?"

Ron looked at Hermione as if he wanted her to answer him but before she could say anything, he continue, "Now, suddenly out of nowhere, you wanted to live in the muggle world and you did not discuss it with me at all. Hell, I even have to hear about it from other people! You really not being a good girlfriend, you know that Mia?"

_Did he just say I'm not being a good...? Uggh, that's it! He's really out of the line this time. _Hermione looked at Ron with full of disgust. "_I'm_ not being a good girlfriend?" Hermione suddenly laughed. Ron looked at Hermione strangely. This is definitely not the reaction he's been hoping for from Hermione.

Hermione took a step towards Ron and still she doesn't stop laughing. Ron has give it a thought of stepping backward a bit but he doesn't want to show how coward he is, so he stands still and tried to put on a brave face. She raised her head and looked directly at Ron's blue eyes. Hermione doesn't know how she falls in love with those eyes in the first place. Heck, she doesn't even know how she falls in love with him in the first place. He's nothing but a jerk.

"Well then, Ron Weasley. I believe I have a good solution for that problem." She hardened her eyes and smile.

"I say we break up. That ought to solve everything, right?"

Instantly, Ron's brave expression fell down and his face turned red. "What? No!" He _definitely _doesn't expect _this_. He quickly regained his composure and tried to calm down. His face red as he tried hard to calm down. It didn't work so well because well, let's just say because having patience is not one of his best quality. Neither does calming down.

"There _no_ way you breaking up with me. No way" Ron kept shaking his head, making his flaming, red hair messy in the process.

Hermione would've say that Ron looked really cute doing that if they were not in this position. "Well, too bad for you because I'm breaking up with you." Hermione turned to leave but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Mia, please. I love you. Don't do this to me, please Mia." Ron begged.

_Pathetic. _Hermione tried to pull her hand back but Ron's held her arm more firmly.

"Ron, let me go."

"But Mia..."

"I said _let me go_, Ron. You're hurting me!" Ron let go her hand and she could feel the pain on her arm. _This would definitely leave a mark tomorrow. What a bastard._ Hermione glared at him and started to walk away from Ron.

"You will regret this Mia. I'll make sure you will"

Hermione ignore his words and looked at Ron for the last time. "Goodbye Ron and thanks for wasting three years of my life."

"You'll be alone wherever you go Mia! Remember that! You'll be lonely and believe me, you won't be calm no matter where you go. _I'll _make sure of it. Mark my words, Mia!" Ron shouted at Hermione who already broke into a run.

Running away from him.

Running away from everything else.

(End of flashback)

Hermione brush away her tears that kept falling every time she recalled that memory. It was raining heavily outside. She doesn't realize when it has started raining. Hermione sighed. Ron was right. She did feel so lonely. She really missed her friends and she is far from being relaxed or calm. She doesn't know what to do now. She was sure that she has lost her best friends.

She thought her decision to come here was right but so far there's nothing for her here. All she ever did in this month was waking up from bed, went to work at a small bookshop near the hospital and come back home. She doesn't even have friends here. She only knew her employer, Mr Jonathan and her neighbour, Mrs Marc. _I miss my friends. __Why is this happening to me? Why can't they just understand me? I just wanted some time away from this world. Away from the place that full of dark memory. Is it wrong for me to do that? Is it? Or am I just being selfish, just like Ron's said? _

Hermione curled herself into a ball and looked outside the window. It was early but it's already dark. She could see nothing but her reflection. Her hair was messy and there are dark circles under her eyes. She looked very thin as the result not eating for days. Her bright brown eyes seemed to lose its brightness and they were surrounded with tears stain. _What am I going to do?_ She's been asking the same question herself every single day.

She shifted her eyes away from her reflection and looked outside her window once again. It was still raining outside. She saw something move outside, at the park across her house. She blinked, trying to clear her eyes. She could see a figure swinging to and forth. Whoever it is must be sitting on the swing. _That's weird, who can possibly be outside playing at the park with the weather like this?_

Hermione watched as the figure swinging to and forth a couple of times. Suddenly, the figure stood and Hermione could see the figure quite clearly. Plus the rain almost stopped and the sun almost comes out again.

From the body, she could tell that it was a guy. A tall guy with a shinning, bronze hair. _Come on. Just turned around a bit. I want to see your face. Come on. _She didn't know why she was so curious to see this guy's face. As if he heard Hermione, he turned to look at Hermione's direction.

**A/N: What do you think? =S **


	2. The Golden Friend

**A/N: So this is the second chapter. Sorry for making you guys waiting this long for this chap. Hope it's worth your time. **

**Enjoy.**

**Oh, and btw, I don't own Twilight or HP and I've got my telephone bills to prove it**

* * *

Chapter 2

What she saw had made her heart stopped. _His face is sparkling! What the hell..._ She couldn't really see his face. Well, maybe the fact that his face _sparkles_ kinda caught her off guard. But, she did notice his pale face and his hair from a few moments ago. Shinning, bronze hair. His pale face was kinda hard to missed, seeing that it's _too_ white. Plus, when the sunlight struck his face, it's like make his paleness skin kind of obvious.

Hermione did the first thing that came into her mind. _H__ide! I have to hide! _God forbids if what she saw was a weird, potentially dangerous creature from other dimension. Or maybe an alien from other planet, planning to invade Earth soon. Hermione moved away from the window as fast as lighting. _Did he saw me? Oh God! I hope not._ Hermione clutches her wand and tried to peek outside the window but he's already gone.

Hermione quickly close her curtains and slowly sit on a chair beside the window. She tried to peek again but there's still nothing. She was still holding her wand firmly. Just in case that _thing_ decided to fly or walk through her window. Hermione shrugged. She mumbles something under her breath. After successfully calming herself, she thought about what she saw just now.

Suddenly, a noise downstairs makes her jump out from her chair. She could hear the noises came from her living room. Her immediate response was to clutch her wand tightly. She was breathing rapidly. _It knows. It caught me looking at it at the park. Now it's going to kill me. Or clone me. Or something else that she believed much worse. _

Hermione slowly went down the stairs. One by one at a time. All the time she tried to peek downstairs, to see what had caused the noises. More noise. She gripped her wands tightly. The noises are getting louder and louder as she went down and down...

She stopped at her track when she saw a figure in a black cloak struggling on the floor, buried by something big. Her bookshelf. Her books. He knocked her books out of its shelf. She gritted her teeth. _Idiot, whoever he is, he's a dead meat. Nobody touches my books. I don't care who the hell he is but NOBODY can ever touches my book. _Deep breath. _Well, at a bright side, it's definitely not the sparkling thing. _She was surprise to feel the relieved feeling in her, seeing that there was an intruder in her house at this moment.

She moved a bit so that so could get a clear shot at the person. Sure, he was under the bookshelf but if he could get into her house without her noticing, then he probably capable of something dangerous even if he's currently buried under _there. _She could see he's trying to get the thick books off him. _He better not ruins my precious books. If he did, well...let's just say, being turned into clone would be the lightest punishment for him. _

"Uggh, damn it," she heard him growled. The shelf was halfway off him. She gulped. All thoughts about her books are forgotten. She hasn't been practicing magic for a while now, so she was kinda worried that she couldn't pull this off. The knowledge is still there, yes. But she hasn't used it like forever since the war. Once she got her position, she slowly murmured, "Stupefy,"

That figure stunned and stopped moving. He stopped struggling and moving. She waited a few seconds before she went to the stunned intruder. Just in case. Wand still in her sweaty hand, she moved the shelf with a single flick of her wand, her eyes remains on the intruder, in case he wakes up. Then she looked at the person who entered her house. He fell facing the other way so Hermione can't see his face. She took a deep breath and turned the guy on his back with her shaky hands. She gasped.

"Harry?!"

For the second time, she was shocked. But this is out of happiness and relieve, of course. She knelled beside him and took off the hooded cloak from him, to make sure it's really Harry. It was indeed her best friend.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Harry, you okay?" No replies. _Of course he can't reply you, idiot. He's stupefied. By me. _Hermione mentally smacked her head.

"Now where the hell is that wand-oh, here it is," Clearing her throat, she pointed her wand toward her unmoved friend, "Ennervate"

Before Harry could recover, Hermione pulled him for a huge hug. "Omg, Harry. I _missed _you I _so, so _much," Harry tried to laugh but it was caught in his throat. "Mia...c-can't breathe,"

"Opps, sorry," Hermione pulled away and look at Harry with a gleeful face.

"Now _that's _how you should welcome a guest to your house. _Not _by stupefying him," Harry raised him eyebrows at Hermione's reddening face.

"Relax, Mia. I'm not angry with you,"

"Well, you shouldn't. I'm _the _one who was supposed to be angry."

"Oh really, care to elaborate?" Harry was starting to get up and stretches his back.

"A _guest_ should knock the door first before he enters. Well, excuse _me for _playingsafe," Hermione sat on a couch, arms crossed across her chest and looking annoyed.

"Yeah, okay. But tell me, how a _guest _should knock the door if he's apparating here?" Harry smirked. It's not always he got a chance to win an argument with Mia. He could taste a victory already.

But of course, not if Hermione have _anything _to say about it. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Hm, as I recalled, no noises should be heard when you're apparating. It was supposed to be 'so suddenly and so silently'. So what happened? Can't apparate properly, Harry?" _Now _she's smirking. _Aha, nobody messed with Hermione Granger. Not even the Golden Boy. _Looking at his sheepishly face, she knows she already won this round.

But apparently, Harry was enjoying this conversation so much that he won't stop. Or he just simply won't give up. "It's not that. Everything was well. It was just, I...uh...tripped at the table and fall against the bookshelf. That's all,"

"Really? So you're just tripped over a table and of all the things you could've hold on, you held on my bookshelf. Wow, that was..." Hermione threw a glanced at her fallen books and her almost-broken bookshelf "...like understatement of the _year._ You're fixing all this stuff back. I don't care; I want all these mess cleaned up before you're gone,"

She looks at Harry who quickly added, "Sure, sure. I'll clean it up. Afterwards," he smiled at Hermione.

"Right now, we have _lots_ to talk about"

Hermione beamed. She missed her friends. She wanted to know about _everything._ _Everything._ About her newly created potions, about Ginny, about Harry's works, heck, she even wanted to know about Ron. She was too happy to see Harry that she simply doesn't care about her hatred feeling towards Ron. All the incidents that happened before Harry's arrival also seemed to be forgotten.

**A/N: So sorry if this chap is too short for you guys. I originally combined this chap with the next one but it became too long, so I split it into two parts. Edward is on the next chapter, I promise.**

**So, now is my fave part of all; the time where people already read my chaps and well, you know what to do. Your reviews really made my day, so...yeah, like I said, you know what to do =S**


	3. Raining Chances

**A/N: You guys rocks! The other day I opened my mail and there were like **_**a lot **_**of reviews, story alerts, favourite story and stuffs. So thank you so much. You guys seriously made my week! Yay! So, like I promised, this chap is from Edward's POV. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest is Mrs Meyer's. Lucky her.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

It's a really nice day today. It's one of those days where the sun actually shines brightly in Forks. Bella would've loved a day like today. It's so warm and so lively. She had always mentioned how she hated cold. It doesn't matter now, what she thinks. It doesn't make any difference. Doesn't change the fact that she's gone.

Forever.

He keeps remembering about that day. The day he lost Bella. His Bella. What happened that day always stays in his mind. It's like the memory, his last memory of Bella, are stuck there. It keeps repeating itself, over, and over again in his mind. He doesn't want to remember Bella in _that _state because it hurts so much. He wanted to remember Bella as a happy-go-lucky, caring, lovely person she is. Before _that _happened. But it's as if he's got no control of his mind anymore. It's like his mind are trying to punished him for letting _that _happened. Punishing him by playing that memory again and again and again...

(Flashback)

"What's _happening_?"

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached"

"Get him OUT of me!!"Bella screamed. Her body, streaming with red, twitching and jerking uncontrollably in Edward's arm.

"The morphine-,"Edward growled.

"NO! NOW-!" Another gush of blood chocked off what she was shrieking. He held her head up, trying to clear her mouth so she could breathe again.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at Rosalie.

"No time. He's dying!" Rosalie hissed

"She can't breathe. Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before it makes her worse,"

Edward blew air into Bella. He could hear her heart thumping unevenly_. Come on, Bella. Keep it going. You promised. Come on._ It worked a bit. Her eyes are more focussed now. Her breathing picked up quite roughly and her heart started to thud in rhythm

"Do you hear me, Bella? Keep it going, keep your heart beating! You are not leaving me! You've promised!" Edward yelled at Bella.

"I've almost got him! He's halfway through-," Rosalie was interrupted with Bella's terrifying shriek.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Edward yelled at Rosalie. Her heart suddenly beating furiously. Her eyes rolled back blindly. She's turning blue. At a very fast pace.

"I...no..he's s-stuck. I can't get him out." Rosalie looks panic. "He's suffocating. I can barely feel his heart beating,"

"NO! Bella, hang in there. You'll get through this, I promised," Edward whispered at Bella

_Edward, what should I do? He's stuck. I'm sure I can get it out if I pull harder but I'm afraid that will kill Bella. She's already lost a lot of blood. She can't afford to lose more._

Edward face hardened. He knows what he has to do. Bella would probably hate him for this but it's the only way that could make her safe. _Let him there. _

Rosalie looked at him. _You sure? I was thinking maybe we can save both- _Edward cut her off. _Do as I said. There's no time to take risks. _Rosalie nodded. _Fine. If that's what you want. _

Edward turned to Bella. She's getting worse. She was turning purple, her eyes wide and staring at nothing in particular. Edward hoped he had made a right choice. It is true that she'll be better without the baby inside her but what good does it makes if she could get kill when the baby is being pulled out from her.

Edward whispered, "Bella, listen to me. Stay with me. I'm here with you,"

Edward took her hand in his. He started to think he made the right choice. Without Rosalie's effort to getting the baby out from her, in the progress making her bleeding a lot, she looks...calm.

She's stopped flopping and jerking. Her eyes looked more focus as she looks at Edward. Edward looks at her bloodshot eyes and felt a stab of pain in his chest. She wouldn't be in this state if he had been more careful. It's his entire fault that they couldn't save the baby.

Edward felt Bella's hand tightened around him. "You've...always been there...f-for me-e. I...I love y-you. Promise me so-mething," Bella croaked in a broken whisper.

Edward nodded furiously. "I love you too. Whatever you want, I promised."

Bella tried to smile, he could see that. "I wanted you to-," she coughed and gasped in pain. Edward tries to move but Bella's hand prevented him to go anywhere. She shook her head. "No, I wanted y-you to always remembers m-me and l-live for me,"

"What are you talking about? You're going to be fine. I'll make sure of it. I'll-"

Bella tugged his hand, her voice sounded kinda demanded, "Promise me,"

Edward sighed, "Fine. Promised. But you're going to be just-"

Bella smiled and closes her eyes. Edward thought she was just tired but then, he realize. It was silent. Too silent. Took him a second to realize that her heart faltered and not beating anymore.

"No...NO!! Wake up, Bella! You've promised to stay with me. Get up!! You promised" Edward yelled. _I promised you we'll get through this. Both of us. Don't make me break my promise. I never break my promises. Ever. _

Edward blew more air into her lungs. His hands were on her chest, doing compressions. One, two, three, four. _Come on, Bella. You've promised. We promised_. He forced more air down Bella's throat and pump her heart. _Don't tell me I've made a wrong mistake. I never make a mistake. Never. Don't leave me here alone. Wake up and tell me that I've made a right choice. Come on!_

Edward continues to pump her heart. Over and over and over...

(End of Flashback)

_I seriously don't know what to do now. I wish that someone could tell me what to do. With her gone, it feels so...empty. I'm nothing without her. Empty. Lifeless. It's killing me, a bit by bit. The only thing that kept me sane is my promise. That useless promise. _

Edward snorted and stared at his reflection in the mirror. _Look at me. I'm a mess. If this is living, I might as well die. To the hell that promise. It doesn't matter now, doesn't it? _He runs his hand through his messy hair. He tore his gaze from his reflection and look at his bed where he can still sense her presence.

He slowly walked towards his bed, his eyes still holding his gaze. He lies down on the bed and inhale deeply. He can still smell her scent. He pulled the comforter closer to him, taking in all her scent. _God, I missed you so much. _He was holding the covers so tightly till his knuckles went white. If it's even possible.

"It doesn't matter now." He repeated quietly to himself.

"No, it does matter and you know it," a soft, hushed sound came from Edward's doorway.

It doesn't take a mind-reading ability to know whose voice is that. _Alice. _He could smell her sister from downstairs. Could hear her sister coming in his room. He's just doesn't want to move from his comfortable position.

"What do you want?"

Alice slowly walk across his room to his bed and she sat carefully beside him. Never once she's taken her gaze from Edward. He doesn't need to look at Alice's face to know that she's looking at him with her pity look. _Sympathetic _kinda look. Not that it matters.

"You know what I want. What all of us want."

Edward doesn't even bother to reply his sister. He's not in the mood for some talking now. Well, now to think about it, he doesn't even have mood to do anything else. Now his life is just sitting in his room moping and only went out of the house to hunt

Alice sighed, "Look, Edward. You can't be like this forever. Just let it go. You have to."

Edward closed his eyes and opened them again. "It's easy for you to say. You probably have forgotten all about her by now."

"Don't you _dare _say something like that again, Edward. Don't. Do you really think all of us like that she's gone? Do you really think that?" Alice looked at Edward and turned her gaze to the view outside Edward's window. "I lost my best friend. Do you think I _like _that? Do you think I like seeing you moping around your room every damn day? Well, do you?"

Edward sat up and looked at his sister. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that. It's just that-"

Alice stood up and interrupted him. "I know that you're hurt. Hurt that she's gone. We all feel the same way. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Em, Rose, everyone. But as much as it hurt us, we have to let go. There's nothing you can do now. Bella would've hated to see you this way, you know that."

It hurts to talk about Bella. But Alice knows she has to help Edward get through this. For his sake. For the family's sake. Edward's condition has made all of us worried. Especially Esme and Carlisle. She knows he got to move on. She knows she's got to do something to help Edward.

She had tried to see Edward's future. She had seen his future. It wasn't pretty at all. All she could see is darkness and Edward spending all his time in his room. She could see that he'll never leaves his room, except when he's hungry. It's like he's decided to spend his eternity in this house. She couldn't let it happen. It will destroy him. Destroy the whole family. She couldn't loss another person in her life, not after Bella.

Alice watched Edward's pained expression. She knew that it hurts him that he can't do anything to change this situation. There's no other choice. He has to let go. That is the only way.

Alice slowly rubs his hand. "You have to let her go, Edward."

"I can't do that. I can't just forget about her. She is-"Edward took a deep breath. "-was my life. I just...can't. After all that we've been through. It's not that easy, Al." It still difficult for him to remember Bella in past tense. It was so impossibly hard. He always forgot that she's gone.

Alice noticed his mistake and smile sadly. Sometimes she too makes that same mistake. It's hard for her, for all of us to refer Bella in past tense. But she's trying. Still trying to let go.

"I didn't ask you to forget about Bella, Edward. Forgetting and trying to let go are not the same thing. You need to accept that Bella's gone. Those memories about both of you will never be gone. It will still be in you. Use those memories to help you moving on, Edward."

"But it's so difficult. Those memories will always be there, yes but how can I use them to help myself when all they do is torturing me? All they do is reminds me that she's gone. "

Alice smiled. "You already mentioned the answers, Edward. You know what to do. Just ask yourself and make yourself strong enough, that'll do. "

Edward walked in front of his mirror and he watched his reflection smiled at himself. Alice makes it sound so easy. He doesn't even know if he can make it happen. Don't know if he can let go. Don't know if he even has the strength.

As if she could read his mind, Alice went standing beside him and touched his reflection. "I missed that smile, Edward. We all missed you. Just try. I know you can do it. I have faith in you. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for Esme. For Carlisle. For Em, Jas, Rose and me. For Bella."

His family. He forgotten about his family. Those people who always had his back. The ones that accepted him for who he are. The ones who always help him no matter what it takes. He looked at Alice's reflection. Now he realised that he has make his family worried. Worried about his state. How selfish of him to make all of them suffers with him. Yes, he'll try. Try for the sake of his family. He loved them dearly and he doesn't want to push them from him. He doesn't want to be alone.

He had lost Bella and it hurts him. It's like a part of him is gone. But now he realise that he could fill that part with his family. Not that anyone can ever take Bella's place, no, but his family can fill a part of that place. Of course, there will be a part in him that will always be empty. A part that not even his family can fill.

He'll try to move on. For his family. They care about him and the least he could do for them is taking care of himself and show them that he can move on. it will be difficult, yes, but he's sure that his family will be there to help him.

"How can you be so sure that I can let go?"

Alice beamed. She knows he already changed his mind. She knows Edward too well. "Well, I'm the psychic, remember?"

Edward smiled at Alice. How lucky he is to have his family. He knows that whatever happens, his family will be right beside of him.

"You have my back, bro. Always. Oh, and by the way, it's about to rain soon. So, you might want to start trying to...you know. Now it's a really good time."

Edward nodded. He loves the rain. He likes to walk in the rain. It's really refreshing and makes he feel calm, peaceful even if he just stands there in the rain. It has been a while since he relaxing in the rain. The last time he did that was with Bella. Edward can feel his heart tightened at this particular memory. He tries to fight that feeling. He still remembers it like it was just yesterday.

(Flashback)

It was a night before Bella's birthday. They were just finished eating their dinner, well, Bella did. Bella wanted to walk home. She has always loved walking and the weather was quite good earlier that night, so Edward agreed. They walked and talked while watching the stars. It was magnificent.

They were halfway there when suddenly the rain poured. They laughed and started to run. At a normal human speed, of course. Being as clumsy as Bella is, she slipped and Edward managed to catch her before she falls. Bella laughed and she kissed him. Edward wasn't expecting that, not that he minded, so that gesture had shocked him and he lost his grip. Both of them fall together onto the grass, Edward was on top of Bella.

"Are you alright?" Edward looking worriedly at Bella, afraid that she hurts herself.

"No, you silly. And I got you to thank for." She giggled and kissed Edward again.

"As much as I love this position that we're in, I liked to remind you that it's raining."

"I know," Bella smiled at him and she leaned onto Edward. "But it doesn't matter. As long as you're here with me, I won't care even if it's raining fire,"

"Raining fire?" Edward stared at Bella. "Is there such thing as _raining fire?_"

Edward's expression was so serious that Bella laughed. She shook her head. "Just forgot I ever say that."

"But-, "

"Just shut up and kiss me,"

Edward was more than happy to oblige her wish although he still unsatisfied about the raining fire thing. They kiss, laugh and just lying there beside each other. It feels like heaven. They stayed there for hours. The next day, Bella celebrates her birthday with high fever.

(End of Flashback)

Edward snapped back from his memory just to find Alice staring at his wall, her eyes are blank. It is obvious that she's seeing something at that moment.

"Alice?"

Alice blinked and turned to Edward. "Oh, yes. Sorry, where were we?"

"We weren't talking about anything. By the way, what did you saw?"

"What do you mean? I did not see anything. At all." The way Alice said it makes Edward narrowed his eyes. She sounded too light and cheerful. It is more than enough for him to feel suspicious. He tried to read Alice's mind. What he read from her mind had scarred him for his eternity, he decided. Alice's definitely hiding something. That's the only reasonable reasons for why she's thinking about Jasper and her doing...inappropriate know, the kind of things that outsider shouldn't even know.

Edward looked at Alice's innocent face. "What are you hiding from me?"

Alice's eyes widened. "What? I'm not hiding anything. Why did you say that? You know I won't hide anything from you,"

"Seriously, Alice. If that's the case, then why is your mind filled with you and Jasper doing things that I shouldn't see at all? In a rather graphic way too," Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Are you saying that you're invading my mind? How dare you? FYI, it _is _my mind, and I will think anything I want to." Alice crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alice?"

"Yea?" Alice smiled brightly at him.

"Don't change the subject. This is not about me invading your private, perverted mind. You know I'm a mind reader, so live with it. What did you saw just now?"

"Nothing." Alice looked at Edward with a serious face. "Seriously. Nothing." Alice tried really hard to keep her face blank but as hard as she tried, she couldn't resists her big smile off her face.

Edward raised his eyebrows. Alice laughed. "Okay, okay. Fine. I saw something in your future. "

"I figure that much." Edward smirks at Alice.

Alice ignores Edward and continues," Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Alright, alright. So you saw something. Which is...?"

Alice started to drag her feet towards the doorway. "Well, you'll have to find out yourselves and in order to do that; you'll have to go out more often,"

"Hey, not fair. I am ready to go out more often. It _will _happen sooner or later so you just might as well tell me about it,"

"Nope, no way. You'll have to find it out yourself,"

Edward groaned, "Do I have another choice?"

By then, Alice is already standing at his door. "Yes, you do have other choices but you'll do what I asked you to do. I know it because I'm the psychic, remember?"

Edward rolled his eyes. _How can such a little thing like her can be hugely irritating? _He tried to read Alice's mind for the last time and still, he's greeted with the same graphic pictures.

"Uggh, Alice. Seriously, it's disgusting,"

Alice laughed and stuck her tongue toward Edward before leaving his room.

Edward was left all alone again in his room. He looked outside his window. The sun is still shinning so brightly that he couldn't even see any clouds near it. It'll rain soon. That's what Alice has said. He convinces it will happen. Everything Alice said came true. He'll never bet against Alice. That's what Bella always said, too. Edward shuts his eyes tightly. _This has got to stop. I have to try for my family. _

He knows what he needs to do. He needs to get out and try to figure out what Alice has seen just now. Edward smiled at himself. _At last, something I actually looking forward to. _For the first time in a long time, he actually has a happy feeling about this.

**A/N: So? Lemme know what do you think.**


End file.
